


Imagines

by drcaneleagon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Yaoi, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcaneleagon/pseuds/drcaneleagon
Summary: Imagines of what i want to do to ppl when im horny.





	Imagines

I want to slowly unbutton his shirt  
And kiss down his front, i want to pull his short black hair, and i want to kiss his pale neck and give him hickeys. I want to slowly kneel down and kiss all over his chest, kissing the moles that spot his abs. Slowly unzipping his pants, i want to pull out his cock, and kiss the length of it, slowly licking the head, massaging the base, i want to put it in my mouth and make him moan, his deep voice music to my ears. I want to slowly lick and kiss and suck his dick. I want to deep throat and suck, so he’s close, and i want to pull off, so that i can turn around and beg for him to fuck me. I want him to bottom out inside of me, and slowly start to fuck me.


End file.
